


Une armure de plus

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bendis Era, Bittersweet, F/F, Kissing, Nerdiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Kitty a des questions sur la magie, qu'Illyana élude très bien.





	Une armure de plus

"Alors, comment est Strange en prof de magie ?"

"Laisse-moi compter," répond Illyana. Elle fait mine de compter laborieusement sur ses doigts. "Il n'est pas maléfique, et il connaît son affaire. Mais pour compenser..." Elle compte sur l'autre main maintenant. "Un balai dans le cul ? Et pas de ceux dont on se sert pour voler sous le clair de lune."

La blague est entendue, mais le ton est parfait, et Kitty ne peut pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Je suppose que ça fait un ensemble positif." s'exclame Illyana en s'étirant. "D'un autre côté, par rapport à Belasco, n'importe qui serait un bon prof de magie. Le gamin des Young Avengers serait un bon prof de magie. Doom serait un bon prof de magie. _Tu_ serais un bon prof de magie, professeur K."

"Laisse-moi essayer. _Sens la Force, Illyana. C'est un champ d'énergie créé par tous les êtres vivants. Elle nous entoure et nous pénètre. Il lie la galaxie tout entière._ J'ai bon ? _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"J'ai compris cette référence, et je suis affligée. Quel est l'intérêt d'être morte pendant si longtemps si c'est pour comprendre cette référence ?" Elle tire la langue.

"Tout de même," s'exclame Kitty. Elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir rebondir par une plaisanterie sur cela, et elle ne sait jamais si c'est ce qu'Illyana voudrait. "Si toi, tu voulais m'expliquer quelques détails sur comment marche la magie... juste de la théorie... je ne me plaindrais pas ? Cela a l'air tellement fascinant !"

"On n'explique pas la magie, Kitty Pryde ! On ne fait pas de théorie dessus. Tu ne peux pas aller voir les esprits et leur dire, salut, je suis là juste pour regarder, ne faites pas attention à moi. C'est comme... les particules en physique quantique ? C'est ça ? Si tu es là, elles vont remarquer. _Tu n'essayes pas. Tu le fais, ou tu ne le fais pas_. J'ai bon ?"

"Je suis impressionnée. Vraiment. Même si l'ordre des mots n'est pas parfait pour Yoda. Et d'autant plus jalouse de ne pas comprendre le premier mot de ce sur quoi toi, tu nerdes si bien."

"Je ne suis pas une nerd, je suis une jock. J'ai une grande épée." répond Illyana avec le léger pli de la bouche qu'elle a quand elle dit des bêtises.

"Et tu m'as caché que Strange ne t'entrainait jamais sans son sifflet magique de la dimension de Phoot-Bol, je suppose."

Illyana rit à nouveau. "Mais non. Pas de magie pour toi. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas joyeux, même quand le professeur n'est pas un démon. Je te ferais peur."

Je te fais déjà peur comme ça, comprend Kitty. Le pire est qu'Illyana n'a pas complètement tort.

"Si je ne peux pas apprendre de magie," dit-elle en prenant la main d'Illyana, "peut-être que je pourrais apprendre des choses sur Magik."

En le disant, elle a la ferme impression que c'est niais. Elle aime plaisanter avec Illyana. Mais elle sait que l'humour est une armure contre ce qui les attend si elles parlent sérieusement, et elle voudrait que ce ne soit pas que de l'obscurité.

"Oooh, relations professeur-élève ! Tu es plus coquine que je le pensais, Kitty Pryde."

C'est encore une plaisanterie, mais ce n'est pas un non. Surtout quand Illyana entrelace leurs doigts, les serre très fort.

Kitty se tourne vers Illyana, puis baisse les yeux. Son nez trouve soudain un grand intérêt pour l'épaule de son amie la sorcière - peut-être pour son cou, mais c'est juste une façon de de pas s'empaler sur les pointes, vraiment.

C'est si bon quand Illyana l'embrasse. C'est tendre, c'est intime, c'est réconfortant, c'est _magique_ comme un voyage dans le temps, et sur le moment, elle ne réalise même pas qu'elles ont trouvé un autre moyen de ne pas parler.


End file.
